Vampire Diaries Drabble
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Random drabble that popped into my head. Contains all sorts of characters and through all 3 seasons
1. Dream and Human

**It was over, He wanted the pain to end. The death of Rose nearly killed Damon. He had no other chance but to stake her himself. He couldn't let her go crazy and slowly suffer.**

** "Im not afraid anymore..."**

** Those words echoed throughout his room. The first person to actually turst him in Mystic Falls. Maybe he did love her like he did Katherine.**

** "I'll count to three, One...Two..."**

** He layed in his bed drinking his burbon. He stared forward at nothing and decided to just drown it all away.**

** "I'll take you to a better place. Just go ahead and fall asleep"**

** The only way Damon could really say goodbye to her was in a DREAM. No one would ever see him cry, That's not the Damon Salvatore reputation.**

** Tonight he would drink it all away then go out and feed. **

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"I hate who I am...You wouldn't even understand all the things I have done"**

** The girl stood there frightened but listened. He compelled her to do so. He had to tell someone about what he was feeling. Not Elena, Stefan or anyone who knew the real him.**

** "I hurt the ones that trust me...I kill the innocent. Why can't I just be good like my brother?"**

** He shook his head staring at the sky. He was always the bad brother compared to him, It had to change.**

** "I only want one thing...Do you know what that is?" **

** The girl looked at him and said no quietly. He couldn't believe he was pouring his heart out to a random stranger on the middle of an empty road.**

** "I want to be HUMAN. That's all I want...But that can never happen"**

** He zipped over and bite into her neck and began to drink. He couldn;t help that he was a monster.**


	2. Katherine and Crow

** "I'd rather her dead...But Stefan here has to have some puppy love, He was only a boy after all"**

** Elena was only trying to figure out what they were going to do with KATHERINE, Not start a full out fight.**

** "You honestly think she was in love with you!"**

** Stefan wanted to rip Damon's throat out. He wanted Katherine gone for good but Damon was the one who had to let her out of the tomb.**

** "She does love me!"**

** "Then why was she all over the world while you were looking for her?"**

** "Both of you stop!"**

** Elena was sick of both of them fighting. Damon vs Stefan, Stefan vs Damon. Nothing was new between them and she was getting annoyed.**

** "Hey boys...You wouldn't happen to be fighting of little ole me would you?" **

** Elena's doppleganger stood in the doorway watching with a smirk.**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Why can't I turn into an animal like you can?"**

** Vicki sat on the floor of the boarding house looking at Damon. He shook his head not wanting to even deal with her.**

** "I am ten times older than you, We've went through this before"**

** "So unfair"**

** She jumped up and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and began to drink. He glanced at her hoping she would just pass out.**

** "Oh! I know...I want to turn into a cat"**

** "Why is that?"**

** "I dont know...It's better than a CROW"**

** He shrugged not caring about anything she has been saying. Thank Stefan for leaving her with him, He would get his brother back.**

** "Wait..How do I go out into the sunlight?"**


	3. Klaroline and Blood

** "Shut up Damon, This isn't funny!"**

** "Yes it is Caroline"**

** She threw her hands up in the air frustrated. Why did Damon have to keep saying it over and over? It was getting on her last nerve.**

** "Caroline and Klaus sitting in a tree"**

** "I am two seconds away from punching you!"**

** "Vampire Barbie"**

** He did his signature smirk and continued to follow her.**

** "You know what's cute...You guys could be KLAROLINE"**

** Caroline turned around and smacked his arm arm hard. She was not about to get teased from Damon while she was with Tyler.**

** "Hey...I was only kidding around"**

** They walked over to the Grill before stopping. Klaus was leaning up against a light pole waiting for them.**

** "Uh oh, He looks serious Care...Which means you guys have fun"**

** He quickly zipped away and left Caroline standing on the sidewalk.**

** "Great, Thanks Damon!"**

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Stefan Salvatore, Just the man I was looking for"**

** Klaus approched him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. Stefan looked at the body before him.**

** "Drinking again?"**

** He nodded before looking at Klaus.**

** "Well...Someone has definitly got into this whole ripper phase all over again...I like that Stefan, Much more alive"**

** He picked up the body and took a drink himself.**

** "Never can get enough BLOOD"**

** He grinned before throwing the body into a fire that was started.**

** "There are more people over there, I just brought her back here"**

** "Oh Stefan, Getting mysterious now are we?"**


	4. Twilight and Original

** "You are such a cute wolf, Why cant you be nice so I can just cuddle with you?"**

** Caroline ruffled Tyler's hair while they were sitting on her bed. She giggled as he shook his head.**

** "Wolves are not cute when they have drool pouring out of their mouths. Sorry I can't make that happen"**

** "You know who would cuddle with me that is a wolf..."**

** "Caroline, Don't start"**

** She smiled knowing it got on his nerve. Who actually wanted to be compared to TWILIGHT. The vampires that sparkled in the light and could never stand a chance against them.**

** "Jacob looks like a perfect wolf to cuddle with"**

** "I am nothing like Jacob...I am nothing like that book series"**

** Tyler shook his head looking at his hands. **

** "And I don't sparkle...Come on, Let's teach you how to be a good wolf"**

** "Caroline..."**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**The coffins were all in a circle. They were trying to count all of them and who was in them. Stefan rubbed his face looking at Damon who seemed to be in a deep thought,**

** "Alright...Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn...Is that all?"**

** "But there is an extra coffin, Who is it?"**

** Mikael was already out and dead. It couldn't have been his.**

** "The mother is dead...Wait, Wasn't there another brother?"**

** "How man ORIGINALS are there to begin with?"**

** Bonnie stood in the corner waiting for them to make up their minds. Waiting to do the spell that would seal all of them back inside. Abbey told her who was in the last coffin but Bonnie would never tell. **

** "It has to be Mikael's old one"**

** "Maybe your long lost love Stefan"**

** He rolled his eyes at the comment. Bonnie stepped forward looking at them.**

** "I know whose it is"**


	5. Cheerleader and Bite

** "Don't be so jealous Stefan, You know that I have the better girl"**

** "She hasn't had a chance to think a real thought"**

** Damon and Stefan sat in the school bleachers watching the cheerleaders practice. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all there along with the others.**

** "She looks so nice in that red outfit...Makes me want a bite"**

** Stefan looked at his brother with a bored expression. Damon waved to Caroline and she jumped waving back. Since when did he play around with high school girls.**

** "Damon...You know this makes you extra creepy right?"**

** "And what does that make you?"**

** "I am the one in high school, You became my creepy older brother who is older than a high school CHEERLEADER"**

** "As I said...Jealous"**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**Bonnie sat in her car with Caroline confused on everything. She was acting different than usual and always had that stupid scarf around her neck.**

** "Explain to me Caroline...What has been going on?"**

** She was to busy tweeting random things. Her mind span has always been all over the place. She shook her head and that's when Bonnie saw.**

** "Is that a BITEMARK?"**

** She quickly looked at her and fixed her scarf. Did she really see something she wasnt suppose to.**

** "Bonnie, Don't be crazy...Why would you even say that?"**

** "Did Damon bite you? Whose does that? That has to be seriously a kinky thing to do"**


	6. Jeremy and History

** "Baby brother sees ghosts now?"**

** Damon stood in the doorway of Elena's room where he was sitting. He played with the watch on his wrist and didn't look up.**

** "Talk to me...What did you see?"**

** He watched closely wondering about this whole discovery. Since when did ghosts really come around, When were they ever true?**

** "I only saw...Anna and Vicki. Nothing important"**

** "Aw, Old girlfriends came to visit"**

** JEREMY glared up at him as Damon smirked. He loved toying with Elena's little brother, It was very fun to him.**

** "Aw...And yours doesn't seem to care where you are or what you're doing" **

** He grinned as Damon glared. He knew there was no way he could kill him because of Elena.**

** "I want to snap your neck all over again"**

** "Do it, And Elena will hate you again"**

** He growled faintly.**

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Oh come on, You honestly believe Alaric would do that?"**

** Damon sat on a student desk tossing a stake around in his hand. Stefan and Elena claim that Alaric was killing members of the founding family, He wouldnt believe them.**

** "Will you help us or not. We are trying to save him"**

** Damon laughed faintly. He thought it was hilarious.**

** "Ric is no psychopath. Actually...Meredith does deserve to die. She was the one who drugged me and took my blood"**

** "Damon..."**

** "You are trying to tell me that a normal, Regular high school HISTORY teacher is becoming a murderer?"**

** Elena looked and Stefan who was getting aggervated.**

** "You two really need to get new material**"


	7. Lake and Hybrid

** "You both are not 5! Shut up and sit down...We are here to act like adults, Not children!"**

** Alaric was at his breaking point. He had to dirve a good distance away from Mystic Falls with both Elena and Damon. He would not stop annoying Elena and she did her best to ignore him. Now the two of them are standing in the middle of the LAKE.**

** "She started it Ric, Don't yell at me"**

** "Once again, Acting as if you are five..."**

** Elena crossed her arms and began walking back to the shore. Damon smirked and also followed.**

** "Is someone mad at me?"**

** "Shush Damon, I dont have the time anymore"**

** "Damon..."**

** Alaric glared at him. He was ready to find Stefan and just go home. He waited and watched as both of them reached the shore.**

** "I want no more arguing from the both of you. Stay on track of finding Stefan!"**

** "Elena started it..."**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Why can I not create any HYBRIDS!"**

** Klaus screamed looking at all the fails. All the werewolves were dead at his feet. Stefan glanced around at all of them wondering himself.**

** "What did I do wrong...I did what I was suppose to!"**

** He kicked a werewolf that was still alive but slowly slowly looked up at him terrified. Her eyes were bleeding as well as her nose.**

** "Vampires and werewolves...Are suppose to mix!"**

** Stefan looked at him. Maybe Klaus was going to be forever alone. All his brothers and sisters were dead and he couldn't make his kind properly.**

** "Maybe you need certin wolves...The moonstone?"**

** Klaus began thinking of Stefan. He could possibly know how to create them but was not telling to protect everyone.**

** "Fetch me Elena Stefan...We have work to do"**


	8. Map and Happy Birthday

** Elena went up to Damon's room searching for him. She just talked to him before he hung up. She opened the door and looked around.**

** She sighed. It was her 18th birthday and she was trying to not worry about Stefan. She wanted to have a good time and not have to worry about the vampire drama. **

** She opened a door in his room curious. All sorts of papers hung in the room. Cities, Towns, States, Everything.**

** Elena stared at the MAP for a good while. All sorts of murders were posted on the states. Things were highlighted, Circled and organized neatly. **

** Damon never told her that he was looking for Stefan. She had no idea that he was doing a search, He never told her about it at least. **

** Where was Stefan to begin with. Did he have any idea of where he was. Klaus had been keeping Stefan away and very good at hiding the fact. **

** She grabbed her phone ready to call Damon. She wanted an answer.**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"I can't believe I'm turning 18...Well, I would have been anyway"**

** Bonnie glanced at her while she was driving. Her friend as a vampire was not the best thing in the world but she had no other choice but to deal with it.**

** Matt and Elena were already waiting for her at the graveyard and that was where the real party was going to start.**

** "Hey...I would rather be young forever. Maybe that's just me"**

** Caroline was glad that she finally accepted her as a vampire. Bonnie was one of her closest friends that she trusted with anything.**

** "But...I am now a vampire. I'll never get to be a mom or anything...But I will always look this good"**

** They both laughed. They really didn't know why they found that so funny but they did. When they arrived to the graveyard, Bonnie led her to where Elena and Matt were.**

** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Care!"**


	9. Pagent and Damon

** "And Miss Mystic Falls is..."**

** Caroline stood next to Matt excited. At least she didnt know about the drama going on. Elena stood next to Damon looking out into the crowd. Where was Stefan at?**

** "Do you see him anywhere Damon?"**

** He shook his head keeping a calm expression on his face. He listened closely to see if he could hear anything.**

** "Miss Caroline Forbes!"**

** She jumped excited and took the stand. Elena clapped and watched her. She thought for a moment and noticed a girl missing.**

** "I am truely honered to get this award. This PAGENT is important in this town and I will be glad to represent it"**

** Damon glanced and rolled his eyes. Why did he date her in the first place. Right, Just easy prey.**

** "Any trace of Stefan yet?**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Oh my God..."**

** Jenna's hands slowly stopped clapping. Her jaw dropped and stared at Elena. Alaric stood next to her with a confused expression on his face. **

** "Wasn't Stefan suppose to be with her?"**

** She was as confused as he was. Elena glanced at them and just shrugged. Like she had time to stop and explain what was going on. My boyfriend is back on human blood...Right.**

** DAMON grinned at them and looked at Elena. She looks so beautiful he thought to himself. He would first accompany Elena into the pagent then go find his brother.**

** "It's fine, They will get over it"**

** "Stop grinning like that, Once we find Stefan this fairytale will be over"**

** He shook his head thinking to himself.**

** "We may never find him"**


	10. Taylor Swift and Dance

** "You actually listen to this?"**

** Stefan stood in Damon's room holding the CD. He glared at him and poured himself a drink.**

** "It's Caroline's alright?"**

** He shook his head laughing.**

** "It's yours...I know that. You honestly like..."**

** "I don't like TAYLOR SWIFT!"**

** "It's okay...Some of us have secret"**

** Damon set his drink down and went for him. Stefan moved quickly and tossed the CD onto his bed.**

** "What song do you like? Our Song, Pictures to Burn...You belong to me?"**

** "Leave me alone brother! It's Caroline's!"**

** "I bet you sing these songs to her because she makes you"**

** He went after him again and Stefan quickly ran out of the room. He huffed glancing at the CD. Like he would tell anyone he liked her.**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"I never thought I would see my brother do this again"**

** Damon took a drink and Caroline rolled her eyes. **

** "At least he is being a good date...Unlike someone I know"**

** The school gym was decorated into the 50s and so was everyone else. He only showed up to catch the mysterious vampire around, Not to have fun.**

** "My brother DANCES...Surprise surprise"**

** Elena and Stefan were having fun dancing and laughing. Stefan was around back then and could teach Elena all of the different dances.**

** "And he is like everyone else in the world. Everyone does that"**

** "Want to see what I can do?"**

** He looked at her and wiggled his eyesbrows. She made a noise of disgust and left. At least she would leave him alone**


	11. Tied and Lockwood

** "We're moving Rebekah...Get your stuff and lets go"**

** She crossed her arms looking at her brother. What right did he have to boss her around.**

** "I'm in the middle of something Nik, It can wait"**

** Klaus glanced at her before walking into the hall. He looked at Damon who was chained to the wall. He shook his head.**

** "Mr Salvatore...Looks like you are a little TIED up"**

** He looked up and growled. **

** "Hilarious Klaus...Really funny"**

** She followed him then looked at Damon herself. Rebekah was having her own fun, He was not about to ruin it.**

** "I said let's go Rebekah, Leave Damon here. Let his brother find him"**

** "Wouldn't you rather wait? I'm sure Elena would show up with Stefan"**

** Klaus glared at her. She knew that she made a point and he wanted Elena bad. He sighed looking back at Damon.**

** "Fine...We will wait"**

**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

**"Ladies...Where do you think you are going?"**

** Caroline glanced at Elena who stood next to her. Whatever Sheriff Forbes did with the Salvatores, They were determined to find them.**

** "Go away...We have something important to do"**

** Mason stood opposite of them watching. He knew what they were trying to do. He made the promise to watch over the LOCKWOOD cell until they killed them.**

** "Don't make me hurt you..."**

** Caroline glared at him showing she was not afraid of anyone. She didnt care who she would have to push out of the way.**

** "I'd like to see you try Caroline"**

** "You asked"**

** She moved at lightening speed and attacked Mason. It was over in two seconds and Elena was surprised.**

** "Come on!"**


End file.
